


We All Shine On

by thenotso_ultiwrit



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Parent Scrooge McDuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotso_ultiwrit/pseuds/thenotso_ultiwrit
Summary: Della pressures Donald into going on the test flight with her. How will things change when Scrooge McDuck is the guardian of Huey, Dewey, and Louie while Donald and Della are both on the moon?
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	We All Shine On

Della snuck into the closed McDuck Enterprises launch site. Talking to Gyro about an idea she’d had for the kids, he’d idly mentioned the rocket ship that Scrooge had built, making Della want to test it as soon as possible. If all went well, her kids and her would be exploring space in this rocket, so it was important that she made sure it was safe first. Climbing up the ladder into the cockpit of the ship, she walked to the control panels and was about to sit down until a voice spoke up.

“Don’t even think about it, Dumbella.” Came the unmistakable sound of her brother, Donald. She turned around and there he was, sitting down on a nearby bench.

“Donald, what are you doing here?” Della asked, curious how her brother got there first.

“Gyro called as soon as you left, screaming into the phone that you knew about the rocket. He didn’t even realize I was on the phone and not Uncle Scrooge until after he was done screaming.” Donald rubbed his temple, clearly frustrated. “What are _you_ doing here? Don’t you have three eggs to look after? I had to leave them with Duckworth to come talk sense into you.”

“Sense? What part of this doesn’t make sense?” Della asked, clearly trying to make a point. “Our Uncle built us a rocket, so I’m testing it. After all, it’s what might be flying us around the solar system one day, along with my triplets. It might not be safe, so I have to be sure before they ever get on it. It’s perfectly sensical.”

“No, that was all to justify taking a rocket for a joyride.” Donald responded stubbornly. “I’ve known you for your whole life. I know the difference.”

“Alright, maybe I thought of it after I decided to test it, but it still holds up.” She sat down next to the controls. “I need to test it.”

“No, you don’t. And if Scrooge were here, he’d tell you the same thing. And I’m still mad at him for building this thing in the first place.”

“Donald, stop.” Della said with authority. “I’m going to fly this ship, no matter what you say. I’d like it if you were with me while I did, but if you don’t want to be, then get off.” Donald wanted to object, to get Della out of her chair, even if he had to force her, but knew even if he somehow managed to wrestle her out of the chair and down the ladder, it would only delay her at best, she would fly tonight, no matter what Donald did or said. With that final thought, he sighed and put on a space helmet, which had been in a closet along with the rest of the suit. He saw a box labeled “Oxy-chew” on the ground and read it, learning that it was special gum designed to infinitely create the necessary oxygen, water, and nutrition to survive. Putting aside the thought that such technology could be used to end world hunger, he put a pack in his pocket as he donned the rest of the spacesuit. “Thanks, bro.” Donald wordlessly strapped himself in, preparing himself for his sister’s latest antics.

* * *

Scrooge established contact with the rocket ship as soon as he could after it unexpectedly launched, no doubt due to his niece in some way. “Scrooge McDuck to the Spear of Selene, do you read me?”

“Hi, Uncle Scrooge,” a broken voice had answered, surprising Scrooge. “Della took the Spear and I couldn’t let her launch by herself,”

“Tattle tale,” another voice commented, this one being Della. “Uncle Scrooge, it’s just a quick test run, I want to make sure the ship is good to go.”

“It’s not _good to go_ ,” Scrooge replied in a mocking voice, “it’s not finished yet!”

“Wait, what?” Donald said, looking rightfully panicked.

“I haven’t finished installing the navigation and multiple sensor operating systems. You two are practically flying blind up there,”

“It’s fine, Uncle Scrooge,” Della said, looking at the empty sky in front of her. “There’s nothing for mi-, wait, what’s that?” In front of her, a huge group of purple clouds had floated in front of her, too late for her to turn around.

“Uncle Scrooge, if I don’t make it back,” Donald said, seeing the clouds in front of them as well, “look under the floorboards in my closet.” Suddenly, feedback from the storm had made communications too fuzzy. Scrooge had monitored as much as well as trying to reestablish communication but had no luck.

“Come on, Della,” Scrooge said, hoping she’d make it out alive. “turn back, it’s too dangerous!” All at once, every signal he’d gotten from the shuttle ceased. He had no idea what happened to Donald and Della Duck, the two children he had raised for the last few decades were gone.

* * *

Scrooge walked through the front door to his mansion, giving only the slightest of greetings to Duckworth, who had been passing by, pushing the stroller with the eggs. Della’s eggs. He couldn’t bear to look in their direction at the moment, walking up the stairs to Donald’s room. It had recently been repainted since Donald agreed to stay with them instead of on his boat to help with the newborn ducklings. An empty gesture now, seeing as Donald won’t be using it for a while. With a sigh, Scrooge pushed the door open and walked straight to the closet, ignoring the heartbreak he felt by simply standing in the room.

In the closet, Scrooge could plainly see the loose floorboard Donald had been talking about, seeing the wear and tear on the wood. Kneeling on his cane, he picked it up and pulled a blue cardboard box underneath. Opening it, Scrooge saw a few letters, standing out from the bunch were four: one for himself, one for Della, one for Duckworth, and one that said to read first. Scrooge picked that one up, pocketing the one with his name on it for later, and opened it up, reading the contents.

_To Whom This May Concern,_

_If you’re reading this, it means I died on an adventure. Aw, Phooey._ -This made Scrooge crack a sad smile.- _Anyway, I know Uncle Scrooge says to never even consider failure a possibility, but after I got baked into a cookie to barely escape a castle filled with dozens of different deathtraps, it’s hard not to. Anyway, I’ve written each of you a letter that I’ll keep up to date._

_Love,_

_Donald Duck_

Scrooge started crying, Before, he’d have been insulted that his own nephew had considered it a possibility that he would fail. Now, though, it felt almost like salt in the fresh wound. Donald had always been the one on adventures to try and talk Scrooge and Della out of something needlessly risky, and the one time he couldn’t, he and Della were lost in space. Scrooge put the letter back in the box and pulled Duckworth’s out. Leaving the room, he went to where he had seen Duckworth walk toward.

* * *

“Duckworth,” Scrooge said, entering the kitchen where Duckworth was warming the eggs with a blanket while he read a book, the same way he used to do for Donald and Della when they were still eggs. He turned to see his boss entering the kitchen, more subdued than he’d ever been, even when he’d lost his sisters. “Donald and Della, they’re… they’re gone. And it’s all my fault.” Duckworth dropped his book, trying to process what he heard. “Donald, he… he left a letter for you, in case of something like this.” Scrooge pulled out the letter, honoring Donald’s wishes and handed it to his butler, who left into the living room to read it in privacy.

Scrooge sat by the eggs, having a hard time processing that he was now the sole guardian of more children. He looked at the letter that Donald had left him. The letter that Donald had left in case he… Scrooge put the letter on the table, not ready to open it. He looked at the three eggs in the basket, who were lovingly cared for.

“I promise, kids,” Scrooge said, rubbing the closest egg. “I will make this right. I’ll find them and bring them back before you know it.” He looked at the letter that Donald had left him. “They’re not gone forever. I know it, so there’s no reason to open the letter. Besides…” He reminisced about all the adventures he’d had with his niece and nephew, remembering Donald to be the worrywart, always saying how the adventures were too dangerous. He knew what the letter would have said. No more adventures. They were too dangerous, and he was too careless. He couldn’t risk his own life anymore, not when he had three more to look after. Not when he had three more to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had. Almost six months ago and I’ve only barely worked on it at all. I have some ideas for later, but I haven’t really made anything solid yet. If this turns out to be popular, I think I’ll work on it more.


End file.
